Duck Dodgers
A poor, helpless soul that was accidentally frozen for about 351 years. He was later revived by Ignatius Q "I.Q." Hi in the 24½th Century (around the year 2372). Through scheming and lies, he managed to trick most of the populace into believing he was a 21st Century hero, when in reality, he was only the water-boy for a football team (incidentally, however, Commander X-2 accidentally caused Dodgers to win a championship football game, so he was not technically lying concerning that). He mainly relies on luck and the work of the Space Cadet, but has occasionally shown fairly high levels of heroism and competence, leading us to the conclusion that sometimes, he isn't as daft as we think. He is played by Looney Tunes staple character Daffy Duck, and is voiced by Mel Blanc and Joe Alaskey. Trivia * He is color blind. * It was never revealed how he was frozen on ice for 351 years in the first place. * As shown several times throughout the series the martian queen has a crush on him. * He has a grandmother who's been dead for over 4,000 years as revealed in the episode "The spy who didn't love me". * He doesn't like butter scotch. * He had a brother who stole his girlfriend and also wrecked his new corvette, and since Dodgers was frozen on ice for 351 years it is most likely that his brother is dead. * He had a mother as mentioned several times throughout the series, who is most likely dead. He has also stated that he thinks his mother had horrible taste. * His best friend is The Cadet. * As revealed in the episode "A lame duck mind" he once ate a pill invented by Dr. IQ High which allows anyone who eats the pill to eat anything they want without gaining a pound. He also stole pills from IQ again at the end of the episode that would allow anyone to eat anything they want and still have fresh breath no matter what they eat. * As stated in the episode "Clean bill of health" Dr. IQ High describes Dodgers as lazy, unreliable, bad at math, and terrible grooming habits. However, most of the characters, including villains actually tolerate his unappealing behaviors and bad habits as when Dr I.Q Hi detoxified him to become a model captain, he became too helpful and overzealous in his duty to the point of taking over Dr I.Q Hi jobs and posed far more threat to Mars than his normal state as well as going from home to home to prosecute overslept civilians for laziness. * It is revealed in the episode "The wrath of Nasty Canasta" that Dodgers middle name is. * He is portrayed by Daffy Duck. * Dodgers appears to be left-handed, as shown in the episode "The New Cadet". * He has a terrible habit of developing romantic feelings for women that he sees, who end up hating him, and then dumping them by the next episode for someone else. Gallery 1445945860718.png 69d5cc430.jpg|Duck Dodger as a model captain after being detoxified of all his bad habits and unappealing personality. Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Captains Category:Male Category:Earthling Category:Heroes